(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waste bag holder.
(2) Prior Art
There is an on-going need for an efficient method of disposing of domestic kitchen or bathroom waste. While waste bins are readily available, they are untidy and messy to use, especially if they are not lined with a disposable liner.
Most supermarkets provide plastic bags for shoppers to transport their purchases from the shop to home. Some people use these bags for e.g. kitchen waste disposal, by hanging them from the knobs on kitchen- or bathroom-cupboard doors. The bags are untidy to look at and liable to attract flies or other insects to the waste therein.
AU-B-61611/86 (556230) (Bautex Bantechnik Fur Projektierung und Baudurchfuhrung AG and Bernd Hermann) does disclose a waste bag support assembly where the waste bag can be covered by a spring biassed lid. This frame assembly requires the use of a waste bag support frame to be inserted in the waste bag and be engaged on a ledge of a support frame, and the bag is not concealed from view.